


My baby-daddy is a Werewolf

by cheddarmelt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Daddy Stiles, F/M, Heat Cycles, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Not so happy ending, Omega!Stiles, Past Mpreg, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Derek, Rimming, Werewolves, alpha!Derek, alpha/beta/omega, dubcon, omegaverse/alphaverse, papa derek, slight comedy, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarmelt/pseuds/cheddarmelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles has full custody of Cole. Even though Derek is a compete feral ass sometimes, Stiles let's him see his son because somewhere between the bullshit and 'I are wolf' speeches,is the 'nice' Derek that didn't so much knock Stiles up but rather gave him the best gift he could ever wish for.</p><p> </p><p>And the worst gift to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My baby-daddy is a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... Basically this should consist of four chapters at most. The first chapter is a prologue of Derek's POV and we basically get to feel around his relationship with Stiles and understand why he makes curtain decisions in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> They have a son named Cole and he's basically Lucifer on earth,except he doesn't know he's Lucifer so he's considered cute and innocent. Like Derek and Stiles' son would be.
> 
>  
> 
> This is officially my first work here on ao3, but not really my first fanfic. Not that I'm a pro or anything,but I'm kinda new at the whole tag sensitivity or what not. So I'm basically not trying to offend anyone,but if I fail to meet the terms and conditions of this site,feel free to let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work,and it's unbeta'd so expect a few typos and stuff,but not too many otherwise.
> 
> Xo...oh and this is a LONG chapter ;D

Derek heaved what felt like thick hot toxic air. Lurching from the tousled sheets of his bed. He carded his fingers through his tousled damp hair,swinging his bare legs over the edge of his bed.

"F-fuck!"He hissed,head hung low,growling at his straining erection half expecting it to whimper and fade away.

He threw himself back into the mattress,huffing at the black consuming his room. The same black that welcomed him when his eyes slid shut,exposing him to the later parts of his dream. Where Stiles was already naked,on all fours arching his back so that his ass spread open. Revealing himself to Derek with a sly smirk over his shoulder.

Derek's eyes snapped open,lifted his head to look down at himself."Fuck fuck! Fuck!" Fist tight around the base of his cock,he gave in. Derek lifted his feet up onto the mattress and pressed his heels down. Closing his eyes back to Stiles swaying his hips with a feigned shy giggle.

He'd say something like,"shit—Stiles you got yourself ready for me.."

Stiles would release what could be a sigh,or a hum of confirmation. Anticipation. Turning to face forward and allow Derek to have his way with his body. Derek spat in his palm then returned it to grip firmly around his arousal. He dug his heels into the bed and thrust his hips up into his palm. Into Stiles' slick tight hole. 

He's in heat,and the sent of his pheromones stir in Derek's nasal canals like a potent elixir rousing a numbness in his abdomen. Pelvis tightening while consecutive beads precum dribbled down the swollen head of his cock,making for a slicker lubricant. The slide was slow,easy and tight just like Stiles was. Derek pumped his cock with both palms,one sliding down to fumble his balls,squeeze them experimentally. He barked,surprising himself with a curious finger pressed against the pucker of his ass.

Stiles liked that. To stick a sneaky finger through the rim of Derek's ass and send a sharp wave of chills up his spine so that his brain numbed. Electrocuted him for all his worth,and Derek came. Balancing on his elbows while Stiles hummed and breathed hot air onto his sweat slick face. Content,Stiles would work his breathing from short pants to deep intakes and exhales of air. Oblivious to his own slow shallow thrusts,Derek would be caught in Stiles' almond hazed eyes,slightly parted lips and the short dark hairs stuck to his forehead.

Derek opened his eyes. Grimaced at the feeling of the cum pooled in his navel,soaked thighs and fingers. He caught his arm midair from running his fingers through his hair. Force of habit. Frustration would be the cause if his hairline were to ever shift back an inch. 

He would get up and clean himself up. Really,he would. But Derek's too tired and just flew in from a covert ops job down in Guatemala. So some itchy shut eye would do him some kind of good. But he can't sleep either. Because Stiles is there and this time he's sprawled across a luscious thicket of green and Derek wants to fuck him underneath the full moon. Fangs claws and all and shit,he can't sleep.

-

"O-oh my god,Derek? What—what the hell happened here?"

Stiles really shouldn't be surprised. Because this is Derek,and Derek never fails to deliver a little heart throttling dose of what the fuck and ketchup. Derek actually has the decency to look somewhat caught off guard if his wide eyes are anything to go by. Kind of looking like a toddler caught red handed by the way he peeked around the side of his egg chair hanging from the ceiling.

He jumped up onto his feet to sing the game controller(after paying special attention to pausing the game)to god knows where. Pressing his boxers down his thighs from where they'd bunched up around his bulge. He pays special attention to how Stiles scanned the perimeter with an oscar deserving twitch of a brow. Derek can't blame him,really. His house has seen better days.

"Uh,Stiles I... Shit! I totally forgo—"

"Thought you just landed last night,"Stiles finally looks at Derek,same twitchy brow hiking up suspiciously simultaneously with the jut of his hip.

He has his hands folded and Derek is muttering curses because instead of thinking of a plausible excuse for the post armageddon scene,he's regretting pulling on a shirt when he rolled off the couch that morning. He's grown a bit furry and Stiles loves the fur. Anything to throw him off.

"Uh,yeah I did. Couldn't sleep so I broke out the jukebox,"Stiles raised his other brow at him,"you know,trigger finger kept itching—where's Cole?"Derek clears his throat.

"In the car—"

"Why's he in the car?"Its Derek's turn to raise a brow.

"Because ...Derek,I have to baby proof your place every time I bring him here. Knowing you,you probably had Marvin Gaye on the 'jukebox' and skinny thighs around your waist."

Derek throws his head back and laughs. Distracting Stiles from the stringy lace panties he was toeing underneath the bear rug.

"Don't fucking laugh Derek,it took me weeks to convince Cole that poking girls with your wiener isn't the best way to annoy girls—"

"Well at least you've accepted the fact that our son is a prodigy of a pussy beater—"

"My god Derek—"

"—and how was I supposed to know that he knew how to work the DVD player?"

"Cole's a smart three year old boy—"

"Pup,"Derek offered curtly.

Stiles rolled his eyes."Boy. He's becoming curious and the world is just a big bowl of candy on halloween Der,and your house is a minefield of bro-nights and poker chips—which by the way,he has an acute taste for—you even forgot that I was bringing him today."He kicked the coffee table with werewolf figurines just to be mean,but startled when it collapsed.

"Hm,"Derek chuckled,"I like it when you call me Der—"

"Derek—"

"—and I didn't forget that you're bringing Cole over today—"

"Bullshit. I heard you say 'I totally forgot'. You know what,maybe I should bring him back around next week and call before hand—"

"Yeah no that won't be necessary,Stiles. I'll just shove this shit in the closet."He chuckled when Stiles eyed said closet that Derek seemed to be sizing up against the air hockey table and dart board. Stiles sighs in defeat,throws his arms up in the air and mutters,"okay ..okay I'll go get him..""

Derek tries to stifle a laugh when Stiles stumbles on a box of crackers. He turns around in one place to find a weak spot in the mess,but settles for a shrug and is knocked onto his back by a bundle of rocket fuel and,"papa! papa! papa!""

"Jesus christ Cole,"Derek is exasperated and laughs at how the boy has his fists twisted in Derek's shirt and is stomping on his chest,"you're kinda getting strong aren't you.""

"Oh what was that you said? Cub? He's a chip off the ol'block if you ask me,throwing people around like his dad does.""

"The best time of your life."Derek laughs when. Stiles flicks him off and walks towards the door."

"I'll be back to pick him up at nine—"

"What he's not sleeping over?"Derek struggles to shake Cole's grip and cusses inaudibly when he sees Cole's baby teeth grow sharper. He shoves his calloused palm into the latter's farce when Stiles turns at the threshold of the door and gestures towards the mess with a jerky head movement as if duh,like hell I'll let him sleep over.

"He's getting older Der. He's starting to soak in shit he sees and acts it out on his school peers."

Derek winces when little teeth sink into his hand followed by muffled growls and an unmistakable fuck you. He'd point that out as amo but he knows Stiles would cut off his own arm before he cusses in front of Cole. So this would only work against him because he's definitely said fuck you to Jackson and Jackson is the father of poker. The ancestor at poker. 

"Yeah well,once a Hale always a Hale. Even though you made sure it doesn't say so on paper."

"Its Dylan Cole Stilinski to you,and if he had a choice Derek,I think he'd say the same."

Derek laughs and its dwelling a little too close on the sinister side. He tries to shake it off but instead rolls over from where he had Cole in a full body head lock and turns to sit on his ass and smirks at Stiles."Really? Well why don't we ask him how he feels about that."He pulls Cole up from where he'd pinned him down onto the floor and holds him up for Stiles to see.

"Aww papa put me dowwwwwwn!"Cole laughs,kicking and flailing in Derek's hold. And its a dick move,Derek knows it. Because Cole's face is covered with Derek's blood and his face is covered with brown sprouts of fluff. Soft like a cub and growling like a feral coyote.

This is not how he's going to win Stiles back.

But technically,he never had Stiles,not completely at least. Not even after the frotting during the heat cycles and the knot that intruded said frotting to knock Stiles up,Derek could never deliver in so many ways like Stiles has in the past. So he just rolls his eyes and growls when Stiles says,"fuck you Derek. I'm picking him up at five."

Cole is chuckling and huffing and kicking Derek in the ribs,when he gets up and quickly shuffles to the door to shut it and keep Stiles' lingering scent captive. His nose flares and eyes involuntarily ease shut because Derek is a creep. He admits that he's a creep and admitting you have a problem is the first step to rehabilitation and an overdue resurrection.

"Pape! Rawrr!"Cole laughs when his claws catch in Derek's face. He laughs and tosses Cole onto the couch,because Cole loves ripping the couch to shreds. When Jackson looks up after knocking on the door,Derek throws Cole at his face because no one's supposed to be that good at poker.

-

Derek feels like a teenager again with all the fucking sleepless nights thinking about 'the guy of his dreams'. Except this is the guy he sees in his dreams and he makes him wake up with a cold sweat and a raging boner.

One would think,a werewolf like Derek should have a whole lot more self control over his body if he can manage keeping himself in check through a fool moon. But really his weakness has absolutely nothing to do with his bloodlust and everything to do with lust in the flesh.

He tries to slither off the bed but instead he stops dead in his tracks when he's mounted over the corner and has his dick pressed against the curve of the mattress and Jesus ...it feels so fucking good.

Derek Hale,a born alpha wolf is reduced to humping beds and really there's no shame in masturbating. But it does feel like shit to have his mate,his cub,so close but yet such a canyon away and his issues just so happen to be the distance between them. After he cums,he slumps onto the cool floor with a loud thud and shrugs at the idea of settling in on the floor. He'd thought that burning off some steam on the battle grounds would let off some steam,feed to one side of the cravings. Satisfy part of what he is.

-

Derek takes on any call like a scavenger and nothing can beat the excruciating ring in his ears when a high frequency bomb goes off in Afghanistan. That's why only a eighth of the deployed squad could be weres. Man fight their own wars. Beast fight their own demon.

But the thrill of pain,of rage and carnage can't cure blue balls. Jackson and Scott laugh when Derek preaches this at sunset while they lie amidst the bloodbath awaiting retrieval.

"Its your own fault that your mate just so happens to be Stiles,"Jackson would say,"if you weren't such a genetic flaw of a 'queer' werewolf,you would've probably ended up with a good loyal bitch. Because bitches don't have dicks but Stiles does."And that's why Derek throws a toothing cub at his face. To make him as ugly as his mouth for just two seconds before he heels again.

"Yeah well Stiles can't fuck himself now can he. Laura always said my choice of friends would cost me some ass."He would retort.

"Heyyyy ...I've done nothing but root for you and Stiles,"Scott would say. And Derek would just ruffle up his hair because he's a loyal beta. Croon at the touch of his alpha's affection.

So because Scott is rooting for him because he knows its possible,and because Derek is a beautiful mess,he sits at a small cafe table outside and watches across the street while Stiles and Cole eat at a neighboring restaurant.

His breath hitches—choking off what would have been a whimper of longing—when Coles smiles and waves at him. He turns his face down and buries himself in newspaper when Stiles looks up at who Cole is acknowledging. When Derek looks back up,Stile has a smitten grin on his face and a mouthful of blueberry muffin. His eyes roll back just like they would when he reaches completion. Stutters with his blunt nails dragging down Derek's chest after riding Derek. Using him for the utmost pleasure Derek knows he delivers because those eyes took several minutes to come back to the living.

Maybe Stiles had seen him and maybe Derek doesn't care. He's too busy caught up in how well behaved Cole is when he was with his daddy. Had he been eating out with Derek,he'd be apologizing by now. Leaving with a screaming and laughing toddler in tow while waiters throw what's left of their aprons.

Stiles looks good and smells even better. Smells happy,content. Nothing like the frustration and fatigue that radiated off of him when he still had hope in Derek. When Derek was still worth all the effort and still showed some semblance of making an effort himself.

Now all Derek could do was make an effort to get Cole to cut it out. He probably looks like a spaz to the people eating around him with all the flailing and hand signals he's directing to a kid who's holding up a fry at him. Cole only throws his head back and chortles because of coarse he'd laugh at his papa making an idiot out of himself. Stiles either hasn't noticed or is making an effort not to notice because he's reading his dessert menu as if it just flashed him its dick,lip twitching and eyes focused.

He sits and drinks five coffees while his wolf gets its fill. Careful not to lose control and howl in mourning. Stiles is wearing a pair of black tight jeans and a fitted red plaid shirt. Like a smack to Derek's wolfy face because he could really use a goodnight's sleep. For more than two hours. He forces his focus from Stile's ass when he bends over to grab Cole and his baby bag. Waving back when the younger waves goodbye over his daddy's shoulder.

Stiles turns his head around towards the cafe. But there's no one there except for strangers going about their business.

-

"Wow,he's literally knocked out. What did you guys do today?"

Stiles chuckles when Cole's neck flops backwards as if his neck is made of nothing but rubber. He struggles to pull the head back when drool starts to seep from the toddler's upper lip down his nose.

"D-derek?"

"Oh-shit sorry I ...I uh.."Derek huffs and cards his fingers through his hair when Stiles gives him a knowing look.

"My heat's coming up."

"Yeah,I know. Can uh,"he gestures towards the air,"can smell it."

Stiles nods and frowns at Cole when he growls in his sleep.

"You know,should've just let him sleep over. I mean its 'leven thirty and you could've just used this night to just ..uh,to just treat ..yourself?"Derek almost winces at his own words but smirks when Stiles chuckles.

"Masturbate? I can do that with Cole at home. He sleeps like he's paid for it. And besides,you're the one that chooses to disobey my wishes when it comes to exposing him to the wolfy shit—"

"He is what he is,"Derek intervenes,"and besides,he seems to be pretty well behaved when he's alone with you."

Stiles raises a suspicious brow at Derek—shit! Shit! Shit!—but chooses to ignore the pink elephant in the room and folds his arms with a sigh instead."Yeah well he's a smart boy,he knows that he's not supposed to do those things where I'm there to see him which means they weren't lying when they said he literally tore down Lisa's party."

Derek fails horribly at trying feign his laugh as a cough and notices how Stiles tenses."Fuck.."he mutters to himself,because he knows the he's pretty much fucked this one up and will have to try again the following week.

"Just cut low on the rowdiness,"he grabs Cole and pets his swirling head down onto his shoulder,"the last thing I need is Cole growing up to being exactly like his papa."

Ouch.

It hurts,and it was probably meant to hurt. Gutted in the stomach,all Derek could do was release a pathetic choked sound when Stiles walked down the driveway towards his cooper.

"Werewolves need structure too,Hale."He says over his shoulder.

-

Derek tightens the lose hinges of a small cage because it's full moon tonight. The cage is only big enough to fit one great dane pup so that Cole doesn't move around too much and hurt himself. They had decided that he gets the pup every full moon because Stiles can't handle the ferocious snarling and rattling Cole does the entire twelve hours of the night.

Full moons are when werewolves are in heat so no pack runs through the woods like the olden days so Derek only prays for Lydia and Allison's well being. He grabs two dozen cans of beer and a large packet of wipes because he's pretty much going to spend the night with his legs sprawled across the couch watching porn. Straight porn. Or else he'll just doze off and dream of Stiles instead.

The doorbell rings and cusses because its fucking three-thirty am and he was just about to collide into his third orgasm. He grimaces at the stickiness between his fingers while he stumbles into his boxers telling his erection to,"fuck off goddamn it!"

He opens the door and it seems his third leg didn't soften in the slightest because that's where Stiles' eyes were trained onto."Aww shit,sorry ...I uhh.."Derek tries to go for covering with his hands but its futile so he just throws his hand and growls in frustration.

"Fuck! Sorry I just—"

"No no no don't apologize,"he raises his hands but chooses to pull them back because he noticed that Derek's biceps are bulging and sweatslick from exertion,"I know ..full moon."

Derek nods curtly and he hates it because Stiles is not a cadet and is fucking here at three-fortyfive am and its the fucking fool moon! And he fucking knows it!

"I couldn't—I couldn't sleep and I realized its because I'm worried about Cole."Stiles all but blurts out and pinches his eyes together because fuck! He knows what that must sound like to Derek.

Derek knows that its not what it sounds like but its full moon and his wolf is practically ripping its way through his insides to rip through him and snap at Stiles for implying that he can't take care of his own cub.

His neck snaps as he rolls it and tells his wolf to back the fuck down.

He's walking at a safe distance behind Stiles as they descend the stairs into the basement. Cole looks like a bolt of lightning caught in a jar. Fierce,fur sprouting all over while he knocks on every side of the cage and biting bars and shredding what used to be a little blanket he could sleep on should he run out of battery power.

Stiles is staring with a distant look on his face."Fuck,I don't know what I would have done without you."He mutters,and Derek's wolf scoffs,but nods.

"Yeah,well I am is dad. Aaand ..he is a wolf."Derek tries with all of himself to stop,to cool off. But the moon is at its peek and he's still so fucking hard and goddamn it!

He's shaken out of stupor by Stiles' heartbeat when it hikes up to a near heart attack state. He has one arm twisted back and a hand clutching Derek's folded forearm and the mere touch of his mate makes pre-cum soak his boxers. Cole is clawing at the wooden floor through the hole he made in the cage. Dragging the small container towards them. Derek feels as though he's been knocked into the back seat and his wolf takes over. Eyes crimson and hackles vibrating with snarl he released unto the cub that whimpered in submission exposing its neck to Derek.

"J-jesus,I didn't know it was this bad—"

"Its not bad,he is wolf."Derek knows he must sound like a broken record but its so true. More now than any other night and he can smell the discomfort radiating through Stile's skin.

"I should ..I should go."

Derek nods again and follows Stiles towards the exit. When Stiles turns to face him at the doorway,he doesn't expect Derek to grab him by the neck and shove him into the door.

Derek groaned,face shoved into Stile's shoulder taking Stiles into his senses."Aw fuck,Stiles. You're not scared of me."He shudders,overwhelmed by the strong sense of want coming off the latter.

"D-derek ...what are you doing?"

"You want this,Stiles. Shit you really want this."He presses his body against Stiles so that he touches every part of him with every part of himself. Stiles' hands are on Derek's shoulders and only then does he realize that he's sliding the latter up the wall so that he can breath in his chest. Feel his heartbeat against his face.

"Derek,put me down. I-I don't want this."

Derek coughs and it sounds like an irritable dog sneeze. Taking a step back and shaking his head out of muse.

"Sorry,"he says,looking up to see Stiles fixing his jacket and swallowing slowly as if to make sure nothing's still on his neck."The wol—I mean I ..I needed,some kind of closure. To forgive you—"

Stiles chokes on a laugh,much to Derek's annoyance."Forgive me?"

"You don't trust me with my own cub. If anything,I should be the one worried if you can handle your WEREWOLF SON."

Stiles laughs again and its hysterical."See this is why I wanted full custody! You'd have him killed by hunters before he's ten—"

"I'll have him killing hunters before he's ten!"Derek barks and it takes all of his will power to stop him from punching the wall it actually leaves him woozy.

Stiles shakes his head and shoves Derek aside,fully aware that the man moves only because he allows himself to and not from Stiles' sheer strength. He turns back after swinging the door open,looking Derek in the eye,"you were always a danger to me,"Stiles says,"but I draw the line when it comes to Cole."

"Don't act like you're doing me any favors,"dick move Derek,dick move,"you know you're only keeping me close for nights like this. If I'm such a pain then maybe you shouldn't bring him on full moons anymore,cause you can handle it right."He shrugs,a hand on his hip while Stiles merely stands there with a blank expression.

He doesn't say a word and just leaves,and Derek does finally punch a hole into the wall because Stiles was supposed to say something back. Spit,fight uselessly so that Derek would have to hold him down and eventually pin him to the ground and fuck him slowly to a prolonged orgasm.

So he goes to bed and fucks his hand and howls at the sense of hopelessness and frustration.

-

Stiles and Cole are at the toy store and Cole is just buzzing.

"Daddy look a'me look look I'm a dinoso! Rawrrr!"He's running around with a big mascot dinosaur head running into people's legs. Stiles knows by now not to even bother apologize to Cole's victims because as long as they remain in the shop,they stand a very high chance of being bitten in the end. And Stiles has had his fair share of 'control your child' and 'goddamn good for nothing were babies should be put down'. Cole would only sense his distress and send the store crumbling down. So Stiles browses the isles like an oblivious leggo collector while his spawn wreaks havoc on earth.

Derek's with Jackson when he recognizes Stiles' cooper with a baby chair in the parking lott."Dude,you've got to be fucking kidding me."Jackson throws his hands up in defeat and follows Derek inside the Toys 'R Us.

Derek actually bites his bottom lip to keep himself from grinning cheerily at Cole ripping a box of Hulk fists open. He shoves on the gloves that look way more heavier than he is and jumps with his fists in the air. He stops,nose twitching in the air and looks down the isle to his left. Cole doesn't see anything,but his nose keeps twitching. Derek stifles a laugh and when Jackson snarls at him for hiding.

"I'm not fucking doing this with you man."

"Fine by me. You know Cole has a thing for tearing your face up. Doubt blood would wash easily off that shirt."He grins when Jackson's eyes wear thin and scurried away when Cole says,"I can shmell yous.."Its pathetic but Jackson does feel a tinge of fear,runs in the other direction when Cole's little feet start running.

Its a ridiculous game of hide and seek and Derek actually has to jump over a shelf because Cole's a quick little shit. Avoiding Stiles isn't all that difficult though,more intrigued by car models and soldier figurines.

"This is fucking crazy,I hate your fucking kid,"Jackson scowls seconds before he has to roll underneath a shelf and shit.

"Jackson?! The fuck man.."Stiles rolls his eyes at the heavens after jumping like a teenage girl. He glares holes into Jackson's face when he gets up and dusts himself off with a look he'll never admit is embarrassment."Jesus you almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

"Uh,yeah sorry I just felt like doing that—"

"What,giving me cardiac arrest?"

"No,"Jackson actually has the nerve to look at Stiles as if he's the idiot,"rolling underneath shelves."

It's then when Cole spots Derek peeking from in between stacked boxes that he grins and its not all so innocent.

"Gotcha!buahaha!"

The fists come in handy when he bashes anything and everyone in his way and sends trolleys flying. Derek has to admit that its more enthralling than being deployed in Iraq because Cole is a worthy adversary. He makes sharp corners and swift drifts while Cole goes right through and just plainly takes barriers down.

"Oh my god. Cole,"is all Stiles says before he's making a dash towards the distinct laugh/roar/growl. He trots to a stop and sigh when he finds the little wolf sparring with Derek on the floor. Its ridiculous,it really is,but he can't help fold his hands and leans against the only standing shelf with one shoulder and smiling.

Derek gets up holding Cole upside-down at an arms length with his foot. He's punching the air and struggling to breath and laugh at the same time which really,is nothing new. He walks up to Stiles with a snark grin on his face because he can't help it,and Stiles returns the gesture.

"Your job must pay well."

"I've had a lot of time to work since you haven't brought the Hulk in four weeks."Derek retorted,pulling Cole into a bear hug because he's burnt out and ready to great like a normal kid would great his dad.

"Oh you know,been busy avoiding your ugly face—"

"Uncol Jacksol!"Cole somehow manages to kick Derek in the face while climbing down onto the ground. He makes for Jackson's open arms because he's a cub and werewolves would always care for pack cubs. Even though Cole is trying to have at his face but failing thanks to the massive green fists.

"Its Jackson you little fart—"

"Aww you call me fart,you fat poo Jacksol!"Cole laughs and attempts a growl to get Jacskon to stop tickling him.

"I miss him,"Derek says,stepping closer to Stiles,"I miss you."

"Fuck you,Der. You're an asshole. You don't get to miss me."He steps back when Derek reaches out to touch his face,looking down at the hand as if it were extraterrestrial.

"I'm sorry,alright? I meant all that shit I said,I'll admit that. But I didn't mention that I'm glad that you need me for something,glad you have reason to keep me close—"

"I slept with someone,"Stiles blurts out,groaning at himself when what he'd just said finally hits,"I mean,when I was in heat. That night,I came to tell you because I guess I kind of felt like I owe it to you ...even though I don't owe you shit for not being there throughout my pregnancy.."He quickly mutters the last bit as if it were the terms and conditions at the end of a commercial.

"Oh."

"But don't worry,he was human. Also an omega in heat,so we had to flip-flop."Stiles says awkwardly,eyes darting around as if searching for reasons why the universe tricked him into believing that he'd developed a brain to mouth filter since his teen years.

"Uh,kinky?"Derek grins because it only makes Stiles even more uncomfortable.

"Uhg,your parents need to fuck Cole."Jackson muttered and earned a bewildered look from Stiles."I mean,need to make kisses."

"Euww ...boys doing kisses?"

Jackson's jaw actually drops,"holy shit!"and Derek groans with his face buried in his hands. Stiles chuckles and its nervous and shit.

"Okay I changed my mind,I like your kid,"Jackson declares and bites Cole's arm with his human teeth.

"We'll cross that bridge eventually,and besides,Derek can't stop grinning because I just told him that I hooked up and it wasn't with a were—"

"Because I won't have to smite a man,that's why."He smirks behind Stiles' head and Stiles turns to see the store clerk and manager with displeased expressions."And because I just realized that this is a beginning to a long journey of damage costs in the Chronicles of Cole.

Derek straps Cole into his chair and ruffles his hair,dodging a swift swipe and laughing at the cute pout."Messin' up my hair.."He mutters,doing a 'great' job at fixing it.

"Hey listen Stiles,just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a dick,and that I don't promise to never do it again."Stiles punches Derek in the shoulder,"so you'll bring him over,right?"

Stiles just chuckles and pushes Derek out of his way so that he can get inside his car. Drives off without a word and Derek's going to dream of car sex tonight.

"Your son's homophobic."Jackson snorts and wraps and arm around Derek's shoulder,and Derek considers dumping Cole on him during the full moon because Jackson's a cunt.

-

Derek dreams and goes to work and watches Cole and stalks Stiles.

On Cole's four year birthday he swims without his floaties. Derek is proud and can't wait to run with him in the forest on the full moon and swim in the lake. He doesn't tell Stiles this but rather tries to convince him to actually spend a day with him and Cole because its kind of serious when your kid doesn't know that you—fucked with another dude—and his other daddy had to be in a relationship in order to make him. And that there's nothing wrong with that. Stiles says yes just to get Derek to back off with the serious shit because yay,foam machine!

They congratulate Boyd and Erica on their engagement and glance at one another when Boyd says something about him knowing that Erica's his mate,and that when you and your mate aren't together,your wolf literally claws and gnaws at your skin to escape and claim its mate without your help. Without the help of the bullshit of relationships and scandals and adultery. Derek swallows the urge to laugh and say 'hey,we all know that,but try throw a cub into the mix and see if you still like your mate just as much',because that would be a dick move he won't be able to erase with a few winks and lingering looks. Only Jackson gets away with saying such.

"Is that how you feel? ..does ..does it feel like your wolf is trying to rip out of you?"

Stiles' house is empty and Derek's lifting power generators hot from keeping the Jumping Castles blown up the entire day.

"Wow,you actually acknowledging that you're my mate?"He huffed,smirking when Stiles stared at him with a blank face and his lips slightly parted.

"Yeah,just like it took you seeing Cole grow fur before you actually acknowledged that he's your kid."He sassed.

Derek barked a laugh and could tell that it startled Stiles. He nodded and offered nothing in return because he probably deserved that."Yeah,its when I'm not with you that I feel like two different people sharing a body. I mean shit,I fucking beat off all the time,"he chuckles breathlessly and doesn't miss how Stiles' ears turn red."But then its like being forced to watch Jackson jerk you off because its not quite right,its supposed to be with your mate ...y'know?"

He dusts his hands off and looks around the place,considers coming back tomorrow so that he doesn't tarnish the home run he'd made by not letting his mouth run. Or calling Cole a pup.

"You do realize that you just admitted that you wank with me on your mind don't you?"Stiles tried to turn his back towards Derek to hide his cheesy grin but its futile because Derek can practically read all of the cheesyness radiating from him. Its these parts that are the hardest because Derek doesn't lie and Stiles isn't very fond of the truth.

He decides,for once,to leave the talking for later during a not-so-delicate situation. Steps up behind Stiles and presses his body against Stiles back. Feels him curve perfectly into him and pushes forward when Stile's breath hitches. Its loud to Derek's ears and he just has to take a little bit for himself to keep and store for those lonely nights when Stile's scent is a little blurry.

Stiles holds his hands out to keep himself from faceplanting against the wall. Derek has his arms out too,bracketing Stiles' frame face buried in his short hair. Nose to scalp,he scents the perspiration collecting all over Stiles' skin while he whimpers merely from anticipation. Anticipating the hardness pressing against the cleft of his ass in a grinding motion. Derek ignores the thought that Stiles must think he's always hard because its only been seconds. But Stiles is not just an omega which means he's forever giving off signals and pheromones,but a human omega which means he's not as pliant as werewolf breeders and has all things like a sense of character and morals. It actually scares Derek to be close to him like this because Stiles can say no. Can push him away and cuss and reject his wolf.

Cuss and take his cub from him.

He rolls his hips and presses into the warmth of Stiles' ass. Practically making out with his shoulder,the nape of neck. Its open mouthed tongue and slick but fuck,Derek's trying so hard to keep it together. But Stiles is using the wall as leverage to push himself back against Derek. Throws his head over Derek's shoulder exposing his neck.

The stretched,white expanse of skin makes Derek growl,the pulse point exposed. Stiles drops his head forward and blocks Derek off. And he understands because,too soon. Or too intimate. So Derek settles for pushing Stile's shirt down over his shoulder so that he can nip at the skin exposed there. Hands sliding down Stiles' sides,then up his torso underneath his shirt. Stiles turns his head and kisses Derek and the angle makes it difficult. Sloppy.

But underneath the dim orange flouresent light of Stiles' garage,sloppy is just fine. Just perfect. 

Derek grips his hips and turns Stiles around. Slams his back into the hard plaster,slams his mouth against those fucking lips that were just absolutely good at fucking everything. Literally.

Stiles breathes hard and has his fingers tangled in Derek's hair,pulling. It makes sense now,why Derek likes to take his frustrations out on his hair.

"S-stop Derek stop."

Shit.

Its so sudden that Derek gives Stiles an incredulous look,never seizing the rolling motions of his hips against Stiles. When he stares at Stiles' face with furrowed confused brows,he registers his surroundings,notices the legs wrapped around his waist,hand in his hair while the other pressed against his chest.

"What?"He chokes out,clearly not good at using dried up parts of his body when all his blood is in his cock.

"I said,"Stiles swallows,"st-stop."

Derek stares at Stiles' parted lips,silent moans from the friction of having their cocks pressing against each other.

"Shi—I'm sorry."Derek loosens his hold and let's him slide down onto his feet."Kinda wanna fuck you."He steps back.

Stiles chuckles and frowns. He and Derek simultaneously run their fingers through their hair,and laugh."You did this to me,"Derek says,trying to fix his bulge without looking too obvious.

Stiles smiles and it's shallow. Pats Derek and walks around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a drag. I suck at intro's but anyway,here it goes. Oh and sorry for typos and shit.


End file.
